An object may be imaged or otherwise scanned from multiple perspectives in order to determine physical features of the object. A three-dimensional model of the object may be generated using data from scanning the object. The quality of the three-dimensional model may depend upon the amount of the object that has been scanned and a quality of scanning data acquired for the object.